


CHOOS

by karmanisms, Superpeace



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Bollywood, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, please dew naut disown us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpeace/pseuds/Superpeace
Summary: Aman decides that he has had enough of the snake movie™ Kartik is trying to torture him with and needs alcohol in his system to get through it.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	CHOOS

**Author's Note:**

> The idea dawned on us after watching Pretentious movie review of "Tum mere ho" on Youtube . The dialogues from the movie are in bold and italic. Happy Reading!

It was a normal weekend in the Tripathi-Singh household. Normal as in boring, you’d hear Kartik shout every ten minutes that "he is bored, uski life mein koi excitement nahi hai, if he could, he’d pick the first train to Allahabad" and various other sentences like that. Normally he’d be happy scrolling through his socials or be busy with Aman, but now everything has lost it’s magic, not Aman though, Aman would never be boring to Kartik, okay.

As he is lamenting his uneventful day and constantly complaining about it, Aman has to listen to each one of his wishes of how today could be different, more exciting, more fun. Don’t get Aman wrong, he loves Kartik with every fiber of his being, but there are times when Kartik gets on his nerves and this is one of the times. Kartik is like a child hyper on sugar 24/7 and it takes a huge amount of Aman’s energy to cope with his man and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Aman wouldn’t say it out loud but right now he’s bored too and too tired to do anything after a long week of work, both of them are. Even if they are working from home, he can still see excel spreadsheets everytime he closes his eyes. So what happens when you have nothing to do and you need to wind down, of course you’ll watch a movie. And being the good boyfriend he is, he suggests Kartik that they should watch a movie. In his mind there was a small thought that at least Kartik would be quiet for hours now.

Kartik being the bollywood enthusiast he is, would naturally go towards the bollywood selection. He scrolls through them, some being too meaningful, some too sad, some too romantic, some too mysterious and thriller-ey and nothing catches his eye. He just wants something that won't make him exert his braincells too much. He thinks he’s not gonna find it until he comes across a gem of a movie and clicks on it without thinking.

The movie in itself is not conspicuous, with a stellar cast and seemingly normal synopsis, and an even more of a normal name **“Tum Mere Ho”** , but as it is always said don’t judge a book by it’s cover or a much suited phrase would be don’t judge a movie by it’s poster, and both of them soon know why is it said so.

Kartik couldn’t keep his laughter at this, this is the most perfect movie ever, the visuals, the graphics, all of them are just oscar worthy. Kartik is enjoying it way too much, when something is so bad that it’s actually good, and Kartik is here for it.

Aman is trying to enjoy it too, he really is, but he can’t do it without cringing in the first fifteen minutes, and he has enough of it when he undergoes a full body cringe. Seeing Kartik going in laughter fits every time the characters do something, he knows he has to watch the movie, you have to be on a constant acid trip trying to watch the movie, it’s not recommended, hell it’s a requirement because you cannot watch this movie without losing your marbles, and staying sober isn’t an option.

They're only 20 minutes into the movie but if Aman were to take a shot everytime the dialogues sent chills up his spine or made him want to throw up because of the absolute trash it was, he'd have passed the hell out and wake up with the world's most traumatizing hangover, the movie really is THAT bad.

He decides to do exactly that, despite the fact that he's a lightweight. Having the reigning lord of impulsive actions that lead you down the path to self-destruction has really begun affecting Aman. Worst case scenario? He'll blabber some bullshit and pass the fuck out after one drink.

Actually, come to think of it, there's no way this outcome is bad compared to the situation where he's stuck watching this god awful snake movie jiska logic se dur dur ka rishta nahi hai. If Kartik weren't his boyfriend he'd have strangled him by now since this movie can overthrow any kind of slow torture.

"Yaar, bohot ho gaya, Kartik" (This is too much, Kartik)

They say one man's trash could be another's treasure and that was precisely the case here. As Aman waited for the ground to swallow him before God forbid he commits felony, Kartik was having the time of his life as if he struck gold. Aman has always known his boyfriend has always been a unicorn in a world of horses but this is unacceptable.

"Hello train, train hello! Leke jao isko. I need a refund, ye boyfriend nahi." Aman thinks to himself. (Please take him. I need a refund, not this boyfriend)

Well, alright, he admits he's being a drama queen. But can you blame him? His boyfriend has finally lost it, completely, irreversibly, without a doubt.

"Lockdown mein brain damage dene wali movies just hit different, hain na Aman? (Watching movies that give you brain damage during lockdown just hits different, right?) Sometimes it's fun to watch this mess just to laugh at the absolute clownery the movie portrays."

"Tera kuch nahi ho sakta." (I don't know what's gonna happen of you)

Aman pushes Kartik's head off of his shoulder and gets off the couch, making Kartik eye his retreating figure. "Oi, kaha?" (Where to?) Aman turns his head to Kartik's direction, rolling his eyes. "We're not even halfway through and I can't watch more of this without at least a bit of alcohol in my system or else I'm gonna explode."

"Are you sure you wanna do that? It's not even 1pm yet." Kartik tries to suppress his laughter at the constipated look on Aman's face. He hides it with a cough. "I'm really sure. In fact, I think it's imperative I do this."

Aman goes to their liquor store, i.e their fridge that has like some beer cans, some bottles and a whisky bottle for emergency measures. He only takes a few bottles for him and Kartik, some peanuts and bhujia back to their movie station. Seeing that Aman came back with snacks, Kartik snatches them from him.

“Acha kiya, I was craving something with the movie, hum ne galat kiya key pehle kuch prepare nai kiya”. (I was craving something with the movie, we should've prepared the snacks earlier) Aman uses his stealthiness to take the snacks back, “Tumhare liye nahi laya tha mai, if you want some go get it yourself” (I didn't get these for you, if you want some go get it yourself). “Na huh” Kartik grabs them back,”Na kar Kartik, movie nai dekhni tujhe” (Stop it Kartik, don't you want to watch the movie?) Aman knows that Kartik will get distracted at the mention of the movie, and sneakily takes the snacks back and put it on the table, how’s that for a win.

Kartik on the other hand is too engrossed in the couple goals™ the movie is setting, so Aman lies back on the couch, opens a bottle and sips slowly at first to make the bottle last long but somewhere in the middle starts chugging it with a small snack and rest breaks in between.

Kartik soon follows his boyfriend’s suit and starts drinking at a moderate speed for now, Aman can’t do it akele akele you know, he wants to drink too.

Time passes and empty bottles start filling the table, Aman is pretty much of a psychic, he really took a shot every time they did something stupid in the movie and now here he is, with alcohol running through his veins instead of blood. He falls flat on the couch with his eyes still stuck on the movie. Kartik really wasn’t lying when he said when he said brain-eating movies hit best because he’s really seeing the appeal right now.

He even starts humming the song playing right now and tapping his foot to the beat of the music, if it could be called that. Beside him, Kartik is also drunk, not as much as him, but he is high while being sober most of the time, so according to the equation he would be zyada while drunk.  
Somewhere in the third quarter of the movie, Kartik starts reciting the dialogues word by word and surprisingly Aman follows him in being an A-list actor too. They don’t know when they start shouting the dialogues at the top of their lungs while holding each other filmy style.

Kartik grabs a blanket and drapes it over him like a saree and starts acting emotionally _ **“Puri biradri jaanti hai jab hum teen saal ke thay jab hamari shadi ho chuki thi”**_ , (The entire community knows I was three when I got married) Aman plays along with him with one hand holding a bottle and a big slightly crooked smile decorating his face,  
_**“Tumhare sath na insafi ki ja rahi hai, mai tumhe bachaunga”**_. (You've been wronged, I will save you.) Aman runs towards Kartik and tumbles midway, and falls on Kartik. Kartik holds him in his arms and both of them stay like that for who knows how long. Ironically they were watching a movie not long ago, and now they are in the middle of recreating one.

Aman tries to get back on his feet after a while and pulls Kartik up with him. _ **"Badan par ghee malke aaya hai kya? Nazar chehre par tikti hi nahi. Main upar dekhta hu, nazar neeche phisal jaati hai."**_ (Did you moisturize your body with ghee? My eyes can't focus on your face. When I try to look at your face, my vision slips lower) Aman licks his lips as he pulls Kartik's now flushed body against his chest. His dark pupils gleam with desire as their bodies make contact. Kartik dressed in his white tank top with his firm muscles flexing drives Aman crazy and he just can't wait to rip it off. _ **"Katega kya?"**_ (Will you bite me?) Kartik teases, giving Aman's ass a firm squeeze, loving the effect it has on him.

"You said our teeth are like weapons of mass destruction and right now I want to destroy you," Aman growls against his neck, sending shivers down Kartik's spine. Kartik loves that Aman in public is like the most unseemingly man ever, someone you’d least expect to be other than vanilla, and in the confines of their apartment he’s a beast, and he giggles in pride that only he can make Aman act like one.

“Toh kaat” (Then bite) , he says jokingly ignorant of the consequences this would have. Aman’s drunken gaze falls on the mole on Kartik’s neck, target set in place, he proceeds to attach his mouth on it and what started from kissing turns into full on nibbling and sucking not half a minute later.

The unholy sounds leaving Kartik's mouth go straight to Aman's dick, begging him to set it free. Forgive him but he can’t take it anymore right now, and when he moves his mouth away from that spot, it goes on the vein on Kartik’s neck and Kartik lets out a guttural moan. It doesn’t help Aman that he can also feel the blood flowing through Kartik’s veins with his mouth and decides to follow the trail upwards which takes his mouth to Kartik’s.

He remembers Kartik’s quote again and starts by nibbling his lower lip but is pleasantly surprised when an impatient Kartik kisses him instead. Their steps are staggering courtesy of the alcohol and despite both of them supporting each other, their kiss gets weird when their teeth knock the other’s. No matter how people try to depict drunken love making as sexy, it is not.

Aman’s hand slowly starts skirting under Kartik’s tank top, to feel the expanse of his back and the muscles, oh those delicious muscles, Aman would love to feel them all night long. The mischievous devil in Aman’s head constantly urges him to scratch his nails on Kartik’s back and so he does that. Kartik, too busy kissing him, moans during the kiss that is just oh so sinful and Aman wants more of that.

Kartik on the other hand is too lost in the moment and his body feels like it’s on fire, and Aman is the only one who can extinguish it. He never felt this good before, he did but aisay nahi. They part when they’re out of breath and looking at how red and plump Aman lips are, little Kartik stands up in attention. Moreover, looking at the sweat trailing down Aman’s chest, Kartik wished it was him.

Aman is too busy looking at his boyfriend’s hot body, boyfriend wo bhi hot? He really can’t believe his luck right now. He just wants to map every part of Kartik’s body with his love and adoration and take the whole day and night to tell him how much he loves him, not only his body but also his soul. His heart wants to do all that but his muddled body isn’t having none of that. His body and mind both want to do the same thing, to ravage Kartik until he’s all moans and tears and Drunk!Aman won’t let go of any opportunity to do so.

Ripping that sexy tank top off his chest, Aman pushes Kartik onto the couch. He discards his own pants and joins Kartik on the couch, hovering over Kartik, his knees placed on either side of the man. His tongue licks a trail down Kartik's firm chest leading to his treasure. He flicks his right nipple with his tongue and sucks on it gently.

Kartik wants Aman to go faster, but Aman despite being fast is still taking his time teasing him in all the right places. This is what happens when someone knows what buttons to press to make you a sobbing mess, he has given too much control to Aman. Taking matter in his hands, he grinds on Aman making him notice his urgency.

Aman loves that, so instead of noticing it, he repeats the same treatment on Kartik’s left nipple and Kartik whines. "PITAJI PLEASE." (Father please) Normally Aman would laugh or hit Kartik with a pillow and blush but Kartik joking when he’s beneath him, he grazes the nipple lightly with his teeth making Kartik jump from the couch. Aman raises his head and smirks while looking straight into Kartik’s eyes, he’s had his fun for now. He tries to get up but Kartik clasps his wrists and pushes Aman onto the couch.

“Tu yahan reh, hilna mat aur hilana bhi mat" (Stay, don't move) Kartik says. It felt like the whiny and nearly tearing up Kartik disappeared and a confident domineering Kartik took his place. He stands up looking straight into Aman’s eyes challenging him to not dart his eyes anywhere. And why should he, when Aman has a full meal standing in front of him. Aman licks his dry lips and clenches the couch with his hands, he can’t stay like this without touching himself right now or he will burst. He feels too hot and too cold at the same time but he has no choice but to obey.

Kartik opens the music app on his phone and hits play on the song that he knows will definitely intensify Aman's horniness tenfold. Two can play this game. "Oops, my hand slipped," he says, trying to look all innocent as the song plays. "Come back here Kartik," groans Aman. "What are you trying to do?"

“Have some patience, my love”, Kartik winks at him as _‘zara zara touch me’_ plays in the background. Aman asks him to at least open his pants but Kartik just hums no and sticks out his tongue. Kartik innocently looks at Aman while letting his hands wander over his own body, giving special attention to the marks Aman gave him, they’d develop nicely till tomorrow, he thinks inwardly. His hands travel down to his pants and seeing the reaction on Aman’s face, he palms his dick that succeeds in making Aman whine. Before it gets too much, he gathers himself and puts his hands back on his waistband.

“Kartik kab tak torture karega aise?” (How long will you torture?) Aman begs, pride jaye bhaad mein, there are more important things on stake. “Meri billi, mujhe meow? You made me wait like this right.”. Aman is trying to distract him and Kartik knows how to keep him on edge so he pushes the waistband down revealing his boxers with an evident wet spot on it. “Now, now Aman who started this huh, and who got teased endlessly by his boyfriend?”

“Acha acha I yield, ab jaldi karo bhi” (Alright I yield, please hurry) Aman urges him to get it over with but Kartik, oh Kartik takes off his pants at a snail’s speed, relishing in the effect it has on Aman. He will prolong this session but he gotta have some mercy on this man of his who is now panting to calm himself down. So he slowly takes off his boxers while shimmying his hips with the beats of the song.

Ending this suspenseful wait he slowly goes towards Aman and takes off his shirt for starters. Now from anything that could hinder his journey, Kartik starts kissing Aman’s chest to his stomach to finally where he was thinking about this whole time. His mouth starts salivating the more he kisses down.

"Lollipop lagelu," he mumbles, as he looks at Aman through his long and pretty eyelashes. _**"Choos"**_ replies Aman before Kartik goes down on him. And, well, he sucked him dry cause he's a vampire and now Aman's one too.


End file.
